


Tsuki E

by hqmess



Series: hq series [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, Textfic, chatfic, unknown - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25955347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hqmess/pseuds/hqmess
Summary: As vacation nears its end,Tsukishima Kei received atext from an unknownnumber, declaring their love.Upon bumping into his oldclassmate, he beginssuspecting her.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei & Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Series: hq series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839799
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. <00/undefined>

**Author's Note:**

> \- slow burn

enter passcode:

******

  
1 2 3  
  


4 5 6

7 8 9

0

. ⋅ ˚̣- : ✧ : view files : ✧ : -˚̣⋅ .

| continue | | exit |

opening.. please wait..

LOADING...

▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒

5%  
█▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒

10%  
██▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒

30%  
██████▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒

75%  
███████████████▒▒▒▒▒

100%  
████████████████████

complete! 

📁 images 📁 videos 📁 projects

  
  
📁 research 📁 thesis 📁 club

  
📁 untitled 📁 music 📁 kei

  
opening 'untitled.' please wait..

15%  
███▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒

100%  
██████████████████

complete!

. ⋅ ˚̣- : ✧ : Tsukishima Kei : ✧ : -˚̣⋅ .

| discard feelings |

do you wish to discard? if you discard now, you will lose him forever.

| cancel | | continue |

10%  
██▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒ 

  


35%  
███████▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒

  
  


65%  
█████████████▒▒▒▒▒▒▒

70%  
██████████████▒▒▒▒▒▒

90%  
██████████████████▒▒

95%  
███████████████████▒

100%  
████████████████████

error.  
  


your computer has been hacked


	2. <01/undefined>

summer, march.

  
♪

**_one new notification!_ **

Brows creasing, his fingers slid through his desk, picking up the gadget. His eyes skimmed in wonder as he opened the notification bar, squinting at the level of its brightness.

**unknown** | **10:00 PM**

hey!

Perplexed by the sudden text, he turned off the phone; it must have been a wrong number or someone trying to scam him. But as he laid on his bed, it dinged anew.

**unknown** | **10:03 PM**

wow what a snob.

**unknown** | **10:03 PM**

i waited for

exactly 10oclock

to message u and

ur going to leave

me on seen? :(

**unknown** | **10:04 PM**

how rude

**Tsukishima Kei** | **10:06 PM**

Who's this?

**unknown** | **10:06 PM**

hehe~

**unknown** | **10:06 PM**

im

**unknown** | **10:06 PM**

yours.

**Tsukishima Kei** | **10:11 PM**

Sorry, you have the

wrong number.

**unknown** | **10:12 PM**

heyyyyyyyyyy

**unknown** | **10:12 PM**

im jokingg :<

**unknown** | **10:12 PM**

im actually your

**unknown** | **10:13 PM**

secret admirer ;D

┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

✓ 𝚜𝚎𝚎𝚗 𝚊𝚝 𝟷𝟶:𝟷𝟻 𝙿𝙼

He set his glasses aside, the hairs on his nape arising. Tsukishima slept uneasy that night, knowing his admirers never reached that far.

♪


	3. <02/undefined>

♪

Music blaring in his headphones, he walked with dried leaves crunching underfoot. The plump trees with their branches stretching far wide like roots had its leaves falling as though it defied gravity, landing softly on the ground as it waited for the next person to step and break it. Tsukishima did just that, stepping more force into it as to divert his annoyance. 

Unknown still hadn't given up — messaging him thrice a day without fail nor miss before and after eating meals. It came to the point where he'd snatch his phone away to prevent Mother from seeing it.

Despite these, he'd still respond the same way: seen.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" he looked down where a flock of moss-colored hair greeted his eyes, his freckled friend gave him an apologizing smile.

"It's fine," spoke Kei, somehow used to bumping into him whenever they met at the intersection. Seeing as they were here, both walked in complete silence — if not for Yamaguchi's humming. 

Kei still has yet to tell him about the messages, but knowing Tadashi, he'd lash out and urge him to respond. And he'd never do that. He would rather sell out all his dinosaur figurines than that. Anything but give unknown a false chance because in the end — it would be his fault, again.

Karasuno's tall, metal gate soon came into view, students chattering as they walked inside. As he let his headphones rest on his nape, his phone dinged.

He clicked the small notification bar with brow arose, eyes narrowed.

**unknown** | **7:50 am**

smh

**unknown** | **7:50 am**

im late :((((

**unknown** | **7:50 am**

hope u got to school fine.

have u eaten ur breakfast?

u shouldn't leave food behind.

**unknown** | **7:51 am**

lovesong (the way)

by charles burg.

have a great day ahead!

┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

✓ 𝚜𝚎𝚎𝚗 𝚊𝚝 𝟽:𝟹𝟷 𝚊𝚖 

Kei exited messages and went to his music player, searching the song that unknown recommended and adding it to his new playlist titled: anonymous. Yes, he made a playlist consisting of all of unknown's music suggestions. 

He shoved the phone in the depths of his pockets once Sensei arrived, his face monotonous.

♪

"Oi! Tsukishima! You're late!" his frown deepened at the buoyant sound, the tone coming out more as a screech than a human's voice. Orange jumped up and down, his stamina not enervating off one bit.

Kei clicked his tongue, taking his clothes off to put on the appropriate attire for Volleyball. Folding his uniform, his eyes averted towards his phone when it lit.

**unknown** | **3:31 pm**

hoho u fine there?

do ur best! :)

┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

✓ 𝚜𝚎𝚎𝚗 𝚊𝚝 𝟹:𝟺𝟻 𝙿𝙼

He grunted, shoving it inside his gym bag together with his clothes. Tsukishima placed one knee on the hardwood, tying his Volleyball Shoes when someone gasped next to him.

"Aren't you going to type a response!?" His shoulders stiffened, his hands stopped fiddling with his shoelaces.

"What are you talking about?" he sighed as he stood up, Hinata still bouncing up and down beside him.

"Who was that Tsukishima? Your girlfriend? Huh? Huh?" his round earthy eyes glistened as his mouth formed an 'o' — _disgusting_.

Keeping his composure, he didn't let the simpleton get to his bones. "Just someone," he mumbled, stretching his arms.

"TSUKISHIMA HAS A SECRET ADMIRER!" The sound of shoes making contact with the floor came to a halt, the balls making loud thuds did, too. In a blink, everybody surrounded him, interest sparking in their eyes. And then a loud laugh broke the tension.

"Pfft— you! BWAHAHAHA!" A second year with a shaved head roared, a hand on his stomach as he held his head up, his shoulders almost shaking.

"It's not impossible. Tsukki is quite the lady's man if not for his attitude," Yamaguchi gave out a small laugh, rubbing his nape when he felt a glare.

"Shut up, Yamaguchi. And stop calling me Tsukki."

"Oh. Gomen, Tsukki."

"EVERYBODY GET BACK TO PRACTICE!"

♪

His brows furrowed as his fingers went on to tap on his desk, his headphones on his ears as he listened to the music unknown had suggested.

'Is it too much to ask for

A reply? Or a text?

Or a way to tell you love me like before.'

Tsukishima clicked his tongue, the onset of his brows creasing as his golden eyes narrowed at his phone, its screen staying blank as the light in his room reflected on it.

Supper had just ended and unknown still has yet to send a message. Staring at it for five more minutes, his eyes narrowed more when it lit up.

**unknown** | **8:25 pm**

nzncjkans

**unknown** | **8:25 pm**

im late sryyyy

**unknown** | **8:26 pm**

have u eaten ur dinner?

u should eat now if u

havent. 

**unknown** | **8:28 pm**

and then do your

requirements so u dont

need to stay up l8 to

finish them.

His thumb hovered on his keyboard. Letting out another sigh, he typed.

**Tsukishima Kei** | **8:31 pm**

I've done all of them.

**Tsukishima Kei** | **8:31 pm**

Now can I ask who this is?

┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

✓ 𝚜𝚎𝚎𝚗 𝚊𝚝 𝟾:𝟹𝟸 𝙿𝙼

"The audacity," he murmured, gritting his teeth together as he threw the phone on his bed, the gadget sinking gradually at the mattress. Kei removed his headphones and cleaned his glasses with spite, his eye twitching with annoyance. Once he's done, he turned his phone around to avoid making eye contact with the screen, carefully placing it on his desk. 

His blurred vision stared at his ceiling, his fingers clasped together as it rested on his stomach before he dozed off.

Tsukishima opened his eyes, rubbing it as he picked his glasses from the desk. '11:56 PM' the clock on his wall silently ticked. 

Drowsiness completely departed from his body, as he gripped the phone on his bedside table, switching the lamp on process.

_**twelve new notifications!** _

**unknown** | **8:40 pm**

wait

**unknown** | **8:40 pm**

Wait

**unknown** | **8:41 pm**

OMGDHFHD

OFJRJFODJ

CNXNNX

**unknown** | **8:41 pm**

IS THIS REAL

**unknown** | **8:41 pm**

WAIT IM SORRY

**unknown** | **8:42 pm**

FOR LEAVING

**unknown** | **8:42 pm**

U ON SEEN

**unknown** | **8:42 pm**

I JUST

**unknown** | **8:43 pm**

alright im sorry

**unknown** | **8:43 pm**

u just never reply back.

feels new hehhehe

**unknown** | **8:45 pm**

anyway, ur probably

asleep

**unknown** | **8:47 pm**

sw33t dr3Am$

t5suk1sh1mhA k3!

\- i'm a first year. :D

┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

✓ 𝚜𝚎𝚎𝚗 𝚊𝚝 𝟷𝟸:𝟻𝟷 𝙿𝙼

♪


	4. <03/undefined>

♪

The books lined neatly with their spines faced outwards, the small rays protruding on the window illuminating each word embroidered. Tsukishima strode each bookcase which looked ornate in his eyes, familiarizing himself with every section. He caught sight of some books he had read and some he wished to — he had to visit the library some day. 

Being a freshman meant being new to the school — hence why professors hold orientation for each facility — the library at one. He didn't know where Yamaguchi was; upon knowing he kept unknown a secret from him, he'd turn and huff at the boy before leaving him behind. 

And so when the orientation had reached its end, he confronted Yamaguchi, fighting his glare with his own. "Would you stop glaring?" he hissed, walking their way to the rooftop where the two often ate. 

"You kept the secret admirer a secret from me," he said, the corner of his mouth tugging downwards into a grotesque frown. It was odd seeing him this way. 

A small sigh escaped Kei's lips, averting his eyes. It didn't go passed the way girls in their classes would befriend Yamaguchi for their own benefits — that of including using him as a bridge for establishing a romantic relationship with Tsukishima. This had greatly lowered Tadashi's self-esteem; and though Kei didn't show it, he felt slightly guilty. "It's not important, anyway." He shrugged.

Yamaguchi opened his mouth to utter an apology when a small impact collided on his arm, sending him a few steps back while the other was sent straight to the ground. "I-I'M SORRY! I WASN'T LOO— " 

As Tsukishima took a few steps forward, about to help the girl, she looked up with eyes wide, lips curling into a big grin. "Yamaguchi-san!" She stood up, brushing the ends of her skirt. 

His lips formed a small 'o,' completely forgetting about the commotion he had with the blonde. "[l|n]-chan!," he shouted with the same enthusiasm.

"Tsutenkaku!" she looked expectantly at Tsukishima. He almost wince visibly at the nickname. Somehow, it washed him a wave of nostalgia. It took him moments before processing the whole scene, and when he did, he gaped.

[l|n] [y|n] — the only girl he talked throughout the whole Middle School. If not for their small bickering and exchange of retorts, she was invisible most of the year. A journalism, she was, but nobody had appreciated the flow of her words, causing her to stop for a few months. 

"Do I know you?" he asked, contradicting his earlier thoughts. She looked displeased — an expression he grew to miss overtime. Pursing her lips, she ignored the sudden jab, turning towards Yamaguchi instead.

"Where's your friend?"

"Ah that . . ." she looked away, a pink hue dusting her chicks as she rubbed her nape. "Do you mind if I ate with you? She's been sick for almost a week . . ."

"Of course!" Yamaguchi's eyes glistened, enlivened by the thought of catching up with an old friend. "Let's go!" they didn't let Kei talk when they barged ahead, skipping like two elementary children.

His brows quirked in annoyance as he watched their retreating back, leaving him alone in the hallway as school staff stared at him with pity upon witnessing it. He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

Kei took out his phone once continous dings had appeared; reading the notifications had his annoyance raise more.

unknown | 11:32 am  
hehehehe

unknown | 11:32 am  
good afternoon   
to u, bb

Tsukishima Kei | 11:37 am  
Please don't call   
me that.

unknown | 11:38 am  
EH!!??? 

unknown | 11:38 am  
but its cute :<

unknown | 11:40 am  
u should eat   
ur lunch.   
d'you want   
shortcake? :>

unknown | 11:43 am  
aw. were back   
@ seen? :'(

unknown | 11:44 am  
just dont forget  
to eat ur meal :)

The heads like that of disarrayed sequins became a hurdle in finding the two students. Merely the loud clamors reminded him why he never liked eating in the cafeteria. 

Once spotting the moss-colored hair standing atop like satellites, he trudged forward, muttering silent apologies whenever he bumped into a few student. They were busy talking — too busy that they hadn't notice him until he slammed both of his palms on the table; the sting causing Kei to wince inwardly, remaining his passive expressions. 

She froze midway through getting her drink, slowly meeting his eyes. "Hey," she greeted, taking a sip before standing up; evident how she avoided his gaze, she patted the table several times as a sign of departure. "See you later, Yama-kun. Thank you for accompanying me!" With that, she was out of their sights, blocked by the crowd.

Tsukishima pinched the bridge of his nose as he took a seat, hoping it would ease his annoyance. "What were you talking about?" he inquired, gaze now fixated on the plastic container, a biscuit dough with freshly cut strawberries atop the buttercream, almost tempting him to grab it. 

Yamaguchi had noticed this, remembering the blonde's preference on the dessert. "That's yours," he said, earning a long pause. Kei sent him a questioning gaze. "She bought this for you as a way of apologizing," he explained further.

Tsukishima Kei was always known for his mind where thoughts ran thoroughly — yet now, it went blank, struggling to incorporate his friend's words. And once it did, hundreds of questions had flooded in him. Just what does she intend to do? Annoy him? It was working either way.

Though tempted, he grabbed the plastic container hesitantly, bringing it up to his nose for any sign of poison. Once clear, he scrutinized the utensils' every detail, finding any spot. Nevertheless, he still wiped it several times before taking a bite. Its strong flavor not carrying him away from his thoughts.

Unknown had just mentioned a shortcake.

♪


End file.
